Babies Are Cute
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Eli and Clare are married and have triplets that are three years old. Clare wants to have another baby with Eli. Question is what does Eli think? Is he ready to be a dad again? What if she is already pregnant? Who knows with them two! One-shot!


**Babies Are Cute**

* * *

><p>I looked over and couldn't believe how big my babies were getting. They were fixing to be turning three. It was hard to believe I'd given birth to them almost three years ago. I wanted another one so bad, but wasn't sure on how Eli felt about it.<p>

Raising three kids all the same age takes a lot out of you.

Eli wanted a little girl so bad. He got his wish. We had two boys and one little girl. We'd always talked about having a big family with six or seven kids, but to already have three of them. That took a lot of work.

I sighed as I watched my babies play in the living room. I was so hoping that Eli would want another child with me. We'd talked about having more once the triplets were old enough, but I didn't know if he wanted them this soon.

Then again, they were turning three before long. Hopefully that's letting them be big enough for more kids.

I was twenty three and not getting any younger.

"Daddy! You home!" I heard a small voice say that brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled as Eli picked up our only daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't I always come home? I could never leave you, your brothers, or your beautiful mother." He told her locking eyes with me as the little girl in his hands giggled.

"What are you two boys doing?" Eli ask as he went over to the two boys who had monster trucks on the ground rolling them around.

"We're playing with trucks. Lilly was the blue one, but she ran when you come home." Our oldest son said. He was real smart for his age, but yet so were the other two as well.

"Well then, you three keep playing." Eli told them and they nodded. He finally got to me and kissed me on the lips. "I've been waiting to do that all day." He mumbled against my lips. I smiled at him.

"Well, now you have and the kisses just keep getting better and better." I told him while he nodded agreeing with me. He pulled me in his arms and we sat on the couch watching Joseph, Nathan, and Lilly play.

Joseph Daniel Goldsworthy was our oldest son of the three. He was the leader of the three and always the one behind all the tricks and jokes. He was a master mind, just like Eli was.

Nathan Samuel Goldsworthy was after him by about two minutes. He was the quiet one and stayed to himself. He was a momma's boy no doubt about it. He helped me with anything and everything weather I needed him to or not.

Lillian Eleanor Goldsworthy was the youngest and the drama queen. It had to be her way or the highway. I blame Eli for that one. She was the most talkative at that too. I still loved her with all my heart and wouldn't trade her for the world. She was a total "Daddy's Girl" and had him wrapped around her little finger.

Joseph and Nathan looked identical to each other. They both looked like Eli as well. The only difference in the two was that Joseph had blue-green eyes and Nathan got Eli's green eyes. He looked like a replica of Eli from younger years. So did Joseph just he had a tent of blue to his eyes.

Lilly on the other hand, was identical to me. If you looked at pictures of me at her age you couldn't tell us apart. Eli got exactly what he wanted; his little girl to look just like her mother. Eli loved my blue eyes and that was what he wanted most on our daughter.

"Man, we did such a good job on those three, didn't we?" I ask looking up at Eli who was watching them play and taking turns like we taught them.

"I'd have to say we did, but then again that could just be the conceited parents in us coming out." He told me and I nodded my head. Just then I started really not feeling good. "Hey what's wrong?" He ask me seeing my face.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm gonna-"And with that I was up and racing to the bathroom to let out everything I'd eaten that day. It was only lunch time. Last time something like this happened I was… Oh shit, that explains a lot. I have to be pregnant. It's the only thing that explains it.

"Clare, baby? Do I need to get my parents to watch the three of them? You look like you could use a night just the two of us and I really don't want them getting sick and I know you don't either."

"Yea, that would be really nice." I told him as he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I remembered I still had a pregnancy test that I bought a couple months back when I thought I was pregnant. I could always get Eli to take the kids. "Hey would you mind taking the kids to your parents' house so I can just lie in bed?" I asked and he nodded his head. He got up and called his mom to make sure she was okay with it.

"Okay I've called mom and she said any time I could I bring them. I'm fixing to head out with them. Do you want anything while I'm gone?" I shook my head letting him know I didn't. "Alright then we are off. Love you Clare. I'll see you when I get back."

Once I knew they were gone I went and got the test and took it. I had to wait three minutes for the results.

After the three minutes were up I looked at the test. I was indeed pregnant. Crap. Eli and I hadn't talked about kids anytime soon, so I wasn't sure how he would feel about it. That saddened me.

I sat on the bed the remainder of the time it took Eli to get home in shock. What was I gonna do? What if Eli wasn't ready for another baby? I sighed not knowing what to do and then I heard the door open.

"Clare?" Eli asked trying to figure out where I was. He had a sack in his hands, but I couldn't tell what was in it.

"In here Eli." I told him as he came in our bedroom.

"You know, on the way to taking the kids to my parents' house Lilly asked me something." He said and I lifted my eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yea she asked me why she was still the only girl. She told me that she wanted a baby sister." I wanted so bad to smile because usually whatever Lilly wants she gets. "I told her I would talk to you about it when I got home. On the way home I got to thinking that you hardly ever get sick and the last time you got this sick we found out you were pregnant with the triplets. So I went and got you this." He brought out a pregnancy test and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I keep myself stocked up on those just in case at any time I need one and I have done taken one. It came out positive." I told him and his smile turned into a huge grin. He was happy. "I take it you've been wanting another?"

"We always talked about wanting a big family and I think the triplets are old enough that they could help out here and there. Hopefully it's just one but I'm happy with however many we end up having." I smiled at that. "Besides I've been wanting another one since the triplets were two and a half I just didn't know if you were ready."

"As long as you are the daddy to the kids I have I don't care when I have them." Eli smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I just need to know one thing." He said and I gave him a curious look.

"What's that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Do we still get to have sex tonight like I had planned for us to do while they were gone?" My eyes got wide at this and he just laughed.

"Eli that is not funny!" I yelled at him and after a while he finally stopped laughing. It was silent for a little bit before I started talking again. "But just to answer your question, yes we are still having sex tonight." I said and with that Eli pushed me until I was lying on the bed with him on top of me kissing all over my face and body.

Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my lovely readers! Wow, another one-shot! Amazing isn't it? Its fixing to be even more amazing because I have something new I'm working on... Its a story where Eli, Clare, and the gang are parents and watch their kids go through a school shooting... Its going to be graphic so you have been warned!<em>

_I'm going to upload the first chapter right after uploading this! :)_

_If you don't like this one shot than I'm sorry because this has been on my lap top since like 2012 and so I thought I would post it on here already!_

_I've found a lot of unfinished one shots and stories on my lap top! Oh the things you find on here!_

_Hopefully for Christmas I get a new lap top that will be strictly for writing! This one is so messed up that it isn't even funny!_

_Anyway, again, go follow me on Twitter and Instagram if you have it!_

_Twitter: degrassiisboss7_

_I mainly talk about my stories on there and if I'm writing any at the moment or not. I even tell you when I've updated something new! :)_

_Instagram: degrassiisboss247_

_Hopefully you know that instagram is just me posting different pictures of degrassi and everything. I enjoy it! Its my escape! :)_

_Well I've take up enough of your time! Sorry about that!_

_Bye for now! (:_


End file.
